Curiosity Summoned the Cat
by Temporadas
Summary: Grimmjow gets tangled up between two of his superiors, but that's not a bad thing, right? // AiUlquiGrimm yaoi.


Decided to do an AiUlquiGrimm story, I love all three of them. 3

Yaoi threesome warning, along with major OOCness. You've been warned.

**

Breathing? Moaning?

Grimmjow kept his stance beside the door at it set ajar, a dumbfounded look on his face. The mixture of reiatsu.. It couldn't be them? No.. No way it was them. "_It's someone else, fuck it's someone else.." _He thought, curiosity began to taint his mind as he pondered what he was hearing.

"Aizen-sama!"

Grimmjow's blood ran cold. "_Holy shit.."_ He couldn't help but laugh quietly. They had to have known he was standing there, he hadn't made any effort to hide his reiatsu. He took a slow step forward, his body casting a shadow into the room through the door.

"Grimmjow?"

The Sexta's hands slowly push on the door, blue eyes widen to the outcome. Ulquiorra, sitting on Aizen's lap. Pale fingers hold onto his shoulders while his own fingers grip the mans pale waist. Grimmjow wasn't going to lie, the scene excited him a bit. The picture was too good to look away from, Ulquiorra's head tilted to face him. He looks much better with the lust practically bleeding from his eyes. Don't forget Aizen, who continues to wear his casual smile, small drops of sweat gathered in his hair and his breath is heard as he tries to collect his composure.

"Yes, Grimmjow?"

The Espada is left stunned once again "_That's all the bastard can say?!" _They obviously find no shame in their current situation. "Grimmjow, It's not nice to keep your God waiting, or you superior." Aizen taunts, his eyes shifting to the form that rests patiently on top of him. By now, the reason Grimmjow had made way to Aizen's room had completely escaped his mind. "Yes, Aizen-sama.. Well.." He begins, awkwardly running his fingers through his blue locks. The image of Ulquiorra and Aizen together on the bed, tangled in sheets and panting heavily fills his mind again. Grimmjow swiftly turns, "Excuse me, Aizen-sama. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be leaving now." He begins, trying to find any way to hide the bulge forming in his pants.

"My, my, Grimmjow." Aizen breathes, "Since you've came down here, why not assist me in teaching Ulquiorra?" The stoic Espada's eyes become a bit more alert. "_Teaching Ulquiorra? By the looks of it, he was showing you a thing or two.." _Grimmjow thinks, not fully having Aizen's words sink in. "Sexta." Aizen announces, Grimmjow slowly turns. The God removes a hand from Ulquiorra's waist, he gestures a finger for the Espada to come closer. That's all it takes.

Grimmjow sondios beside the pair, with cat-like agility he's instantly behind Ulquiorra who keeps his place on Aizen's lap. Grimmjow forces himself forward, aiming for his master. The only thing between them is the Cuatro Espada. Perfect. Grimmjow's body presses against Ulquiorra's back as his head moves past his shoulder. Grimmjow slams his lips onto Aizen's, pushing Ulquiorra so he falls onto the ex-soul reapers chest. Moans begin to form between the swirling of cheeks, causing the two to break apart for breath. Aizen thrusts up into Ulquiorra as they are still both in perfect contact, he lift's himself up off Aizen's chest, making Aizen's next move perfect for the scene. Aizen lunges forward, his hands gripping Ulquiorra's shoulder's as he falls back onto the bed, allowing Aizen to take the lead. Grimmjow uses the opportunity to undress himself, angrily realizing that the fantasy wouldn't happen between the mixtures of lust.

Aizen continues to thrust forward into Ulquiorra, the Espada returns the favor by pushing his hips up in rhythm. The chocolate-haired God presses his mouth on Ulquiorra's neck, avoiding his hollow hole as he runs his mouth down onto his chest. He runs his soft toung gently over the Gothic tattoo on his chest. Ulquiorra lets out a soft moan, at that moment, Grimmjow regains his spot among the passion. Aizen lifts himself from Ulquiorra, moving back to allow Grimmjow to play with the stoic arrancar. Grimmjow beds his head down between Ulquiorra's thighs, looking up to stare at the desperation in Ulquiorra's eyes. Desperation? It exists inside of him? Grimmjow takes his length into his mouth, swirling his toung around his mouth as he does. "Nn.. Gr.. Grimmjow." Ulquiorra moans, gripping his fingers into rough blue hair. Ulquiorra's head falls back as his body is taken by pleasure, a slight gasp escapes his mouth as Aizen appears behind him.

Aizen wraps his legs around Ulquiorra's waist, he presses himself tightly against his creation, watching how the Sexta works on the Cuatro. Grimmjow begins to quicken the pace of his oral movements, smiling inwardly as Ulquiorra's grip on his hair tightens. "Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra whispers, closing his eyes as the tingling of an orgasm began to approach. Aizen runs his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair, pulling his head back farther for his own use. He runs his toung down the tear marks etched into his arrancar's face. Ulquiorra lets out a loader moan at this, his head bending back a bit more.

Grimmjow moans on Ulquiorra's length as he finally releases into his mouth, allowing his to lick away the substance. "My, my, Ulquiorra. This is your third tonight, don't you know when to stop?" Aizen breathed hotly into his ear. "I only do as you ask, Aizen-sama." He answers, his eyes slightly widened as Aizen took Ulquiorra's length into his hands and begins to move up and down. The arrancar gently places his hands on Aizen's legs that rest on both sides of his body. Never would he grip down too hard, he would be punished, even when in such an act and he knew it. Grimmjow crawls along the bed, beginning to make his way behind Aizen as tainted words touch his ears. "Sosuke, Sosuke don't stop.." Ulquiorra begged. Never had an arrancar called the God Sosuke, he even avoided honorifics. Aizen tightened his grip on Ulquiorra, "Hmm, so you're begging? You've also began to call me Sosuke?" Aizen questions, Grimmjow continues to watch in curiosity, despite his own arousal. "Forgive me, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra breathes. Aizen's smile widens, he removes a hand from Ulquiorra and runs it through his wet brown locks.

"Grimmjow, get behind him." Aizen demands. The cat also gives a grin of insanity as he continues crawling, moving behind Ulquiorra as he had been told. Aizen takes his place infront of Ulquiorra, he slowly enters the arrancar's small form. He gives Grimmjow a look of approval from over Ulquiorra's shoulder. Grimmjow lets out a laugh, viciously slamming into Ulquiorra's back end. Ulquiorra's eyes widen as both Aizen and Grimmjow rock his body in unison, Aizen's soft thrust turning into hard pounds. "Ulquiorra, I do believe I've forgotten, what's my name?" Aizen taunts, this obviously being Ulquiorra's punishment. "Aizen," Ulquiorra breathes heavily. "What was that?" Aizen asks, flaring up his reiatsu. Even Grimmjow becomes a bit startled by this. "Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra choaks. At that moment, both Grimmjow and Aizen release into Ulquiorra. Grimmjow holds onto Ulquiorra's shoulders, steadying himself. "Forgive me, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra whispers again, it's unlike a loyal pet to break it's masters rule. "Forgiven." Aizen smirks, running his hand through his hair.

"Grimmjow, you are free to leave as you'd like." Aizen announces, Grimmjow gives him an odd look. "What about Ulquiorra?" He asks, his gaze moving onto the floor to locate his clothes. "Grimmjow, would you like for Ulquiorra and I to treat you to the same punishment?" Aizen asks. The Sexta lets out a sigh. "No, sir." He breathes as he begins to dress himself.

**

"Hmm.. Ulquiorra," Grimmjow mutters quietly from across the Espada table as they wait for the God-like man to approach. "What was with Aizen-sama last night? How come you were able to stay and I wasn't?" Pure confusion sits in his blue eyes. The corners of Ulquiorra's mouth slowly raises.

"I'm his favorite for a reason."


End file.
